


I thought I was so smart (Hamilton AU)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But Laf is trans here, Dolley is evil here, I suck at tags, M/M, Poor Philip though, There's a reason Philip looks just like Laurens, Trans Male Character, but I don't wanna spread spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Eliza and Alex wonder why in the world their son Philip looks just like Laurens. But soon, the bitter truth rolls around, and two friends have a high risk of becoming enemies due to this.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Dolley Madison/James Madison (past), John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I thought I was so smart (Hamilton AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Lafayette is trans here by the way. And he and Laurens are married here. So yeah. Don't ask. AND LAURENS LIVES!!! AYE!!!

_**(August 1781)** _

"Alex, can I tell you something?" Eliza asked Alexander.

"Of course!" Alex replied.

"I'm pregnant!" Eliza responded.

"How long have you known?" Alex asked.

"A month or so" Eliza responded.

"Eliza, you should've told me" Alex told Eliza.

"I wrote to the General a month a-" Eliza began.

"ALEX, ELIZA, LAURENS AND I HAVE NEWS TO TELL!!" everyone heard a familiar French accent scream excitedly.

Alex and Eliza turned and saw Laf, who looks like he could be around 5 months pregnant, and Laurens looking extremely excited.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Laf responded.

"Guys, congratulations!" Eliza told the two men.

"Eliza and I are going to be parents, too!" Alex told Laf and Laurens.

"Congratulations!" Laurens responded.

Everyone smiled and gently hugged each other.

"I do know that we're both going to have amazing sons" Alex told Laurens.

"Ha. Yeah" Laurens responded.

* * *

_**(January 22, 1782, at 7:23 AM)** _

"IT HURTS!!!!!"

Laurens felt like crying every time he heard Laf scream in pain in the guest room. He hated seeing or hearing Laf in pain. He noticed one of Eliza's midwives at the door to the room Laf is in.

"What are you doing here?" Laurens asked.

"I'm going in here in a minute" The midwife responded.

Laurens decided to go to another room far away from the room Laf is in. Once he got in the room, he plopped on the bed and immediately fell asleep despite hearing Eliza constantly screaming in pain.

* * *

_**(30 minutes later)** _

"It's a boy!"

Laf smiled as he was handed the wrapped up baby. He smiled a bit. He didn't want to let go of the baby. A few seconds later, however, he felt someone taking the baby away from him. Laf began screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY?!" Laf immediately screamed.

He saw a woman wearing a cloak holding the baby. He screamed as soon as the woman ran off.

"MY BABY!!!!" Laf screamed.

He immediately began sobbing, tears pouring down his face. Just then, Laurens came into the room.

"What's wrong, Laffy?" Laurens asked.

"SOMEONE KIDNAPPED OUR BABY!" Laf screamed, crying.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN HIM!" Laurens screamed.

The two men hugged each other, crying a lot. Laf didn't know what to do. He immediately had one thought.

_"Please stop this criminal and let my son be in my arms again..."_

_**(Meanwhile, in Eliza and Alex's room)** _

"Congratulations, Mrs. Hamilton! It's a boy!"

Eliza smiled as she was handed her baby. She never wanted to let go. She has no idea that she's holding someone else's son and that her actual baby died a minute after birth. Alex has no idea either.

"Hello, Philip" Eliza greeted the baby, naming him.

Alex smiled brightly. He began to sing to the baby.

"Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone. My son. Look at my son! Pride is not the word I'm looking for. Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun. My son. When you smile, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart"

Eliza smiled when she heard Alex sing.

"I love our son" Eliza told Alex.

"Me too" Alex responded.

Alex and Eliza both smiled brightly.

_**(A few days later...)** _

"Your son is cute!" Laf told Alex.

"I KNOW!!" Alex responded.

"My own son got kidnapped as soon as he was born..." Laf told Alex, feeling extremely upset.

"People these days are so crazy" Alex responded.

"Anyway. I'm going to France soon" Laf told both Alex and Eliza.

"Okay" Eliza responded.

_**(August 31, 1782)** _

"Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina" Eliza told Alex.

Alex looked at the letter.

"It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later" Alex replied.

"No, it's not" Eliza replied.

Alex looked at Eliza.

"Will you read it?" he asked.

Eliza opened the letter and read it.

"On Tuesday the 27th, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops have not yet received word that the war is over. He is buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens recruited a troop of over 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters"

As soon as Eliza finished reading the letter, Alex fell to his knees and cried a lot. He couldn't believe he lost his best friend. He went over to his desk and sat down, taking out several pieces of paper, sighing,

"Alexander, are you alright?" Eliza asked.

"I have so much work to do" Alex responded.

* * *

_**(Present)** _

"ALEXANDER, WHY DOES PHILIP LOOK JUST LIKE LAURENS?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!! DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH LAURENS?!"

"NO! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!!"

Philip sighed at the sight of his fighting parents. He didn't know what to do.

"GUYS, STOP!" Philip yelled.

Eliza and Alex looked at the 11 year old, sighing a bit.

"You look a lot like Laurens did before he died" Alex told Philip.

Just then, Alex heard a knock on the door. He opened it, and immediately smiled brightly.

"MONSIEUR LAFAYETTE!" Alex screamed excitedly.

"MONSIEUR HAMILTON!!" Laf responded.

Just then, Laurens appeared behind Laf. Alex gasped.

"Laurens...but...the letter said you were killed..." Alex told Laurens.

"Wait, what?! Someone wrote that letter and tried to get you to think I'm dead?!" Laurens screamed.

"Laurens and I were in France this whole ti-" Laf began.

As soon as Laf saw Philip, he felt tears form in his eyes. Laf recognized the familiar dark brown curls and freckles as soon as he looked at Philip, and he looked at Laurens.

"You...you look just like Laurens..." Laf told Philip.

Then Laf saw that Philip has the same mocha brown eyes he has. Laf looked at Alex, who has more of a dark chocolate eye color, then at Eliza, who has hazel eyes. He then looked at Laurens, who has bright green eyes. Laf then remembered when he held his own son for the first time before he got kidnapped. He remembered that the baby has the exact same curly hair, freckles, and eye color that Philip has. Laf looked at Philip again and instantly began crying a lot.

"Lafayette?" Philip asked.

Laf fell to his knees and instantly hugged Philip tightly, tears pouring down his face. He hugged Philip like how a mother who just found her son after he went missing a very long time ago would. Alex noticed this and got confused.

"Wait, what?" Alex asked.

Eliza also got confused. Laurens, too.

"Wait...how does Laf know Philip?" Laurens asked.

Laf then looked at Alex and Eliza. He immediately glared at Alex.

"You stole my baby!!" Laf screamed in anger.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"YOU STOLE MY BABY!!!!" Laf screamed even louder at Alex.

"Laf, I-" Alex began.

"AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!!" Laf cried out in anger, tears pouring down his face.

Alex is still confused.

"I didn't steal your baby. Why would I?" Alex asked.

"BECAUSE WHY ELSE WOULD YOUR SO-CALLED 'SON' LOOK JUST LIKE LAURENS AND ALSO HAS MY MOCHA BROWN EYE COLOR?!" Laf screamed.

"I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR BABY, LAF!!" Alex screamed in fear.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Angelica screamed in anger, running in the room.

Alex felt worried. As soon as he saw Angelica come in the room, he noticed an extremely angry look on Angelica's face. Laf hugged Angelica, crying a bit. Laurens hid behind Eliza. Philip hid behind Laf. Angelica glared at Alex. Alex felt fear rise in him. He knows he didn't steal Laf's baby, but he knows that one of the midwives that helped Eliza did based on hearing the midwife in Laf's room as soon as the baby was born. Alex wanted to tell the truth, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say or do at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything here!


End file.
